


Acta Non Verba

by SoBeBold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeBold/pseuds/SoBeBold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants a reminder that he's cared for, and Derek never was good with words.</p><p>“Dereeeeeeeek,” Stiles whines, hovering with his mouth close to Derek’s. “Tell me that you like me.”<br/>“I don’t,” comes the retort.<br/>“Lies and deceit.” Stiles brushes his lips over the shell of Derek’s ear. “Tell me.”<br/>Derek doesn’t tell him. Instead Derek tilts his head back and uses his wide hand to stroke Stiles’ cheek, pulling down as he finds Stiles’ mouth with his own. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acta Non Verba

“Hey. You. Babe. Do you like me?” Stiles is using his teasing "I already know you love me but I’m gonna get on your case anyway" voice. After all, they’ve just moved in together; Derek can obviously put up with Stiles’ foolishness on some level. 

The new place is simple and square, with an open floor plan and lots of clean lines. It smells like fresh paint and dark leather and a little like wolf.

Derek’s sitting on the new couch they just bought, pretending he hasn’t heard anything. Never one to be ignored, Stiles comes up from behind and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. He plants a kiss in the rich, dark swath of hair.

Derek grumbles. Stiles squeezes tighter, squishing his new “roommate” onto the cool smoothness of their leather sectional.

“Playing hard to get, are we?” Derek bats Stiles’ hands away, ever the Grumpy Gus. “Stop it, you know you love when I fawn all over you.” He kisses Derek’s temple, then his cheek. Derek only snorts, and turns his face away. A smile is threatening to crack.

“Dereeeeeeeek,” Stiles whines, hovering with his mouth close to Derek’s. “Tell me that you like me.”

“I don’t,” comes the retort.

“Lies and deceit.” Stiles brushes his lips over the shell of Derek’s ear. “Tell me.”

Derek doesn’t tell him. Instead Derek tilts his head back and uses his wide hand to stroke Stiles’ cheek, pulling down as he finds Stiles’ mouth with his own. 

When Derek kisses him, everything’s forgotten. Derek coaxes his lips apart, licking at Stiles’ tongue with the tip of his own as he sinks further into it, infusing more and more passion with every second that ticks by, with every stroke of his warm tongue. 

Derek kisses him so passionately it makes his knees buckle. Sounds that would otherwise be embarrassing escape Stiles’ mouth as he lets himself get lost in it. It’s deep and it’s hot and it’s wet, the same way it is when Derek’s inside of him.

For a second Stiles thinks, _how awesome is it that I get my own bootleg version of the Spiderman kiss?!_ and it’s in that instance that Derek tugs him and he’s stretched out across Derek’s lap, giggling like a school girl because he loves it when Derek manhandles him. Derek lightly pinches Stiles chin between his thumb and forefinger, staying focused, never letting up.

Because the wolfman has never has been particularly good with words, Stiles understands what’s spelled out in the kiss. _I don’t_ like _you, I_ love _you more than anything. I will protect you at all costs. I’ll be with you until my last breath._

Speaking of breath, Stiles’ is coming out rapid and shallow, his blood quickening in his veins. …Especially in a certain area. “So you _do_ like me.”

“Marginally. Occasionally.” Derek smiles and his perfect white teeth glint, and it’s only the most breathtaking thing Stiles has ever seen.

“You should show me how much you like me with my pants off.”

Derek rolls his eyes as he reaches for Stiles’ zipper.

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "actions not words" in Latin. ❤


End file.
